


I Remember

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: And Kraven I guess, F/M, I've never written something like this, The Character Death is the reader, This is pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Someone once told me that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes. As I lay on the concrete, the very essence of my life slowly seeping out of me, memories did indeed flash behind my eyes. However, it was not my entire life that I saw, but rather, every memory was of him.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of background for the reader: Marcus Corvinus is her father and she is a Dhampir. For those who don't know what that means, it means she is half-human and half-vampire. Her mother was human. This is why Kraven unloading his gun into her is killing her; she's dying of blood loss.

I paced back and forth in front of the large iron door when it was suddenly wrenched open. I had just enough time to see Lucian looking at me before Kraven shot him in the back. Lucian met my eyes briefly before he collapsed, silver nitrate dripping from the bullet wound. A growl tore through the room and it took me a second to realize it was coming from me. I crouched and launched myself at Kraven, tearing him to shreds. When he was dead, I turned back to Lucian, who was standing again; his legs seemed a bit wobbly from the silver nitrate. I frowned in confusion when I noticed that he now had a look of pure horror on his face as he stared at me. I slowly looked down at myself and saw that my purple shirt was quickly being stained red in at least four different spots. The ground seemed to sway beneath my feet.

Someone once told me that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes. And as I lay here, on the concrete, the very essence of my life slowly seeping out of me, memories did indeed flash in my mind. However, it was not the entirety of my long life that I saw, but rather, every moment I had ever had with Lucian; every single memory was of him.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you, weeks before you ever got a good look at me. You were still a teenager then, had only just recently had your first shift. I thought you were beautiful." I took a shallow breath in, trying to ignore the pain in my chest. "I remember when I first learned your name, months before you would ever hear mine spit like it was poison in their mouths. All I could think was that it fit you perfectly.” My breath hitched and I winced at the pain in my throat. “I remember the centuries I thought you were dead, the nights I cried myself to sleep, believing I had lost you to Death’s cruel embrace.” My eyes were heavy, slipping closed as the cold of the concrete was slowly trickling into my body; I just wanted to sleep. A quick and gentle pressure on my hand caused my eyes to open once more.

“Please…” His voice wavered. 

I managed a small, broken smile at him; it wobbled at the edges. “I don’t regret this. I don’t want you to regret it either.” My body ached everywhere I had been shot, but the pain was slowly ebbing away. “I want you to live your life. I want you to be _happy._ ”

I tore my eyes away from him long enough to focus, with difficulty, on the couple standing just a few feet from us. “Wake my father. Tell him what has happened. _Please_. He’ll stop V-” I cut off, the name tasting like ash in my mouth but forcing it out anyways- “Viktor.”

I looked back at the man I have loved for centuries; though his hair cast a shadow over most of his face, there were little beams of fluorescent lighting shining through the strands to rest on his face, revealing that it was glistening just under his eyes. Most of my strength had already faded but I managed to lift my free hand, the one not being held by him, and cup his cheek, caressing it gently. He leaned his head into my touch and closed his eyes briefly.

“I love you.” His voice broke halfway through the small sentence, but it made me smile, nonetheless.

“As I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was properly angsty. I've literally never written angst before. I usually prefer my shit to end happily with the reader getting who they want but this popped in my head yesterday while I was at work so...


End file.
